


Shine Like Stars

by AuroraCloud



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Companions, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: Years after her travels with the TARDIS, doing a bit of work with the Doctor brings Martha into connection with his newest friend and companion, a charming young woman called Bill Potts. And Martha finds herquiteattractive.





	Shine Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spicy Advent Calendar 2018, to the prompt "among the stars".
> 
> Many thanks for Unfeathered for beta-reading this super-fast and so close to Christmas! Any possible mistakes that remain are my responsibility.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Martha immediately took a liking to this new young friend that the Doctor had brought over when seeking her advice on a matter of extraterrestrial biology. The Doctor was now the tall, grey-haired one with the eyebrows, sometimes grumpy but much more grounded than the Doctor she had travelled with — and truth be told, treating her more respectfully. She didn’t have even the slightest spark of attraction to him, which perhaps told how far she’d come, but she was glad for his friendship.

This young woman, Bill, though.

Bill was joyously incongruous in Martha’s lab, chattering and asking questions and bouncing about like she was dancing. Her top swirled with the riotous color of some modern art painting that emphasized the warm brown of her skin; her hair was a gorgeous crown of black curls around her lively face, the red bow perched on it like a butterfly. Martha could barely take her eyes off her.

And Bill’s bright brown eyes were on her. They were on her so much Martha wondered if there was something to it.

It was probably just wishful thinking. After her marriage had ended, she had finally come to terms with the fact that she was actually pretty darn attracted to women, too, and this woman was reminding her of that quite forcefully. And she couldn’t help feeling it was about time she started doing something about wanting women. Though she’d rather do it with this specific woman. And probably shouldn’t think about it so much.

”Well, I’m done,” Martha said at last, saving and closing the document on her screen. ”Let me just e-mail it to the Doctor, and we’re done for the day. Is he coming to pick you up?”

”He might, but I wouldn’t count on it. The stuff he’s going to do in Wales might take him all night.”

”Where are you going, then?” Martha asked, a hopeful little flame lighting up inside her.

”I’ve no idea, actually,” Bill said with a grin. ”I could just catch a bus to the town, I guess. There are still buses, right?”

”It’s pouring out there,” Martha said decisively. ”I’m not letting you wait outside on a bus stop.” She paused. ”You could stay at my place for the night. I have a big bed.”

She hadn’t thought it was possible for Bill to smile any more brightly, but it was. ”I’d love to,” Bill said, and moved close to Martha, her hand resting on the table just inches from Martha. Martha could just move her hand and close it around Bill’s…

”Great,” she said with a bright smile.

 

 

”I love your place,” Bill said, whirling around as she looked at the walls, the shelves, the ceiling. ”Wow, you’ve got stars!” She pointed at Martha’s ceiling. ”Are those the fluorescent ones that shine when you turn the lights off?”

”Yeah,” Martha said, grinning. ”I know they’re a bit childish, but I always wanted them as a kid, and I didn’t get them, so I thought, why not?”

”Who cares if it’s childish, as long as you like it,” Bill said. ”I like it!” She plopped down on Martha’s bed. ”Ooh, bouncy!”

Martha giggled, trying to cover up the fact that seeing Bill on her bed made her think of very naughty thoughts. Thoughts about pushing Bill down on her back, pulling up that top and kissing her belly, kissing her neck, her…

”So when we turn off the lights,” Bill said, interrupting Martha's overheated train of thought, ”we’ll see stars shining in the ceiling? Awesome! It’ll be like sleeping among the stars.”

”Yeah, I like it,” Martha said, and pulled her arms to her chest, as though it could keep her improper desires inside. It wouldn’t do to seduce the girl who was staying with her for the night… Would it? Bill was staring at her so. 

And oh God, her tongue was just peeking out from her mouth, lightly stroking her lower lip. That didn’t mean anything, did it? And she really shouldn’t stare at Bill’s mouth for this long. She looked up, and discovered Bill was staring right back at her, and there was a glint in her eyes that made Martha’s stomach flip over and her blood rush to her groin, which was tightening up deliciously. Oh, hell. She tried to think of something to say. Something innocent and normal. ”So, er, have you slept around— among the stars a lot?” And could the ground please be kind and swallow her right now?

Bill stared at her, then burst out laughing. ”The answer to both is, not really.”

”I’m sorry, I don’t know what…” Though Martha did know why her tongue seemed intent on betraying her. 

Bill had some mercy on her. ”You know what it’s like travelling with the Doctor. Always in a hurry to get somewhere.”

”Still running down corridors?”

”A lot, yeah.”

”Oh, it never changes, does it?" Martha sighed, though smiling. "You’d think he’d gotten steadier in his old age. But I suppose if he didn’t at 900, another thousand years won’t make much of a difference.”

”Is he really that old?” Bill asked. ”I thought he was just pulling my leg.”

Martha shrugged. ”Well, it’s not like anyone human can just hang around and check that. But he’s weird enough for it to be true.”

Bill laughed, a rippling burst of joy. ”You can say that again!” Then she quietened, and looked at Martha, seriously and intently. She stepped closer. ”Enough about him. I’m glad I met you, Martha. I really like you.”

Martha bit her lip, and refused to relinquish Bill’s gaze. ”I like you, too.”

Bill moved still closer. ”It was awesome watching you work in the lab today.”

”Thanks.” She managed to grin through her nervousness. ”You were great help, too.”

”Aww, I was just a bit of mental support. Or entertainment.”

”You’re good at that,” Martha said, and noted that Bill was now inside what counted as personal space. She could touch her easily if she wanted.

She did want. But she didn’t move yet.

Bill’s voice dropped lower, setting Martha’s nerves tingling. ”I really like watching competent and smart women at work.” She reached out her hand, almost touching Martha’s. ”It’s super sexy.”

Martha swallowed. She opened her hand and reached out until her fingertips touched Bill’s. Bill entwined her hand with Martha’s.

”You know,” she whispered, still staring into Martha’s eyes, ”you’re super sexy, too.”

Martha squeezed her palm against Bill’s, feeling their shared heat. She felt like tiny currents were flowing all over her skin, into her belly, her breasts, between her lips. Her mouth was dry all of a sudden, and she had to swallow before she could say, voice quiet and low: ”So are you.”

Bill smiled bright as a sun, pulled Martha to her, and kissed her.

 

 

Some time later (Martha couldn't have said how much, and didn't care) they were sitting on Martha's bed, as close as they could, busy exploring each other's mouths and bodies. Bill was kissing her with joy and abandon, her tongue licking deliciously into Martha’s mouth, as her hands pulled on Martha’s top. They separated for the moment needed to pull Martha’s top over her head, and then Bill sat back and let her eyes run appreciatively over Martha’s upper body. 

”You’re unfairly beautiful,” she said, breathless. ”I can’t concentrate.” 

”I think you’re doing just fine — oh.” Martha gasped as Bill palmed her breasts, stroking with her thumb just where the bra ended and tender skin began. Bill smiled and kept stroking and petting Martha’s breasts, and brought her mouth to Martha’s neck. She licked and kissed along Martha’s collarbone, then dipped her tongue into the pulse point. Martha moaned, and pawed at Bill’s back. She wanted to get the other woman undressed as well, but Bill was relentless, and it was actually quite lovely. When Bill gently pushed her shoulders, Martha easily went down on her back, and Bill laid down on top of her. She still kissed and sucked Martha’s neck. She scooted lower, and dipped her mouth into Martha’s cleavage, kissing the sensitive skin of her breasts. She ran her tongue slowly through Martha’s cleavage, and her hand kept stroking Martha’s left breast through her bra.

Martha spread her legs open, wanting to feel even more. She hissed in appreciation when Bill’s weight settled between her legs, pressing her deliciously where she was burning and pulsing with hot desire. Martha moved her hips, enjoying the hard fabric of her jeans pressing against her arousal as their bodies were brought into tighter contact.

”Oh, you —” Bill moaned, and with swift movements put her hands under Martha’s back, and managed to unhook her bra. Martha moved her upper body enough that Bill could remove her bra and toss it aside. She wanted to do something about Bill wearing too many clothes, but then Bill pressed her mouth to Martha’s bare breast. Martha cried out and let herself sink back into the mattress. She plunged her hands into Bill’s gorgeous hair and kept stroking it with her fingers as Bill licked and kissed all over her breast, then swirled her tongue around Martha’s hardening nipple. Her hand caressed Martha’s other breast, thumb stroking the nipple exquisitely. Martha moaned. She felt wet heat pulsing between her legs. Bill moved her lower body so that one leg was between Martha’s legs, and her crotch pressed against Martha’s thigh. She began rocking her hips as she continued her attention on Martha’s breasts. Martha realized from the panting and moaning that Bill was rubbing her sex against Martha’s thigh and against the hard fabrics of clothing between them. That was obscenely lovely, and Martha wanted to touch Bill at once.

”Wait a moment,” Martha panted. ”Let’s remove some clothes.”

Bill sat up on her thighs, and looked at Martha with kiss-swollen lips and a face radiating lust. ”A good idea,” she said, and quickly pulled her own top over her head. Martha sat up to unhook Bill's bra and toss it aside, and spent a few lovely moments caressing her soft breasts, running her hands over her belly and sides, discovering spots that made Bill shiver or moan. She undid the zipper of Bill’s jeans, and Bill moved enough to be able to shake off her jeans. Now that was much better, Bill only in her black panties, gorgeous with passion. Martha kissed her deep and ran her hands over Bill’s back, slipped her hands under the panties to touch the other woman’s bottom. Bill gasped out sounds of pleasure and rocked her hips against Martha's hands. Each reaction from Bill stoked Martha's desire as she revelled in discovering the other woman’s body.

They somehow got rid of the last layers of clothing and fell back on the bed, Bill still on top of her, kissing and licking her shoulders, breasts, everything she could reach. Martha stroked her back and the sides of her breasts, trying to follow Bill's reactions to discover what she liked best, though she was brought near distraction by the lovely things Bill was doing to her. She felt tight with heat, she was throbbing and wet, and again she spread her legs more open so that Bill would press more tightly into her. Bill slipped a hand between their bodies — she caressed Martha’s lower belly, then moved her hand down and _touched_.

Martha cried out when Bill dipped her finger into her wet, swollen sex, and began stroking her, gently.

”Is this all right?” Bill asked, looking into her eyes. 

”More than all right,” Martha breathed, and adjusted her legs to give Bill the best angle. She kept running her hands on Bill’s upper body, and judging by the sounds she made, Bill was liking it. 

Bill stroked her carefully a few more times, then dipped two fingers deep into her. 

”Oh my God,” Martha sighed. ” _Oh._ ” She ran her fingers on Bill’s lower back, then into the small of her back. Bill cried out and squirmed delightfully.

”Oh, that’s good. Oh, _Martha_.” She pressed her head down to suck on Martha’s breast. She pulled her fingers out, now slick with Martha’s wetness, and began circling her clit, spreading the slickness all over. It felt so good. Then Bill stroked with her finger right into Martha’s clit, and a powerful flame of desire licked through Martha’s entire body. ”That’s good, eh?” Bill asked, smiling, and kept doing it again and again.

”Oh yes,” Martha said. She tried to keep touching and caressing Bill’s sensitive spots, as Bill continued caressing her clit and its environs with pulsing strokes, varying the way she moved her fingers to discover what stoked Martha's lust the most. And oh, she was a quick study, with nimble fingers that didn't hold back from pleasuring her. 

After a moment Bill lifted her head and looked at Martha. ”Would you like me to go down on you?”

Martha swallowed, her mouth suddenly dried. ”Oh yes,” she breathed when she got her voice back. ”Please.” 

Bill scooted down between her spread legs, and after a few kisses on Martha’s thighs and lower belly, she dipped her head down, and licked a broad stripe right across her cunt. Then her tongue started working on Martha’s clit, pulsing and caressing, her mouth gently sucking. Her fingers moved again between Martha’s lower lips, slipping into her slick channel, seeking the spots that most wanted her touch. Every inch of Martha’s body burned, and waves of pleasure rocked her, rolling her hips against Bill’s mouth. She plunged her hands again into Bill’s lovely hair, caressing and holding on as Bill kept bringing her towards the brink of desire.

When Martha was close, Bill’s tongue worked her with fast, powerful licks right into her center, while her fingers moved more gently but incessantly. Heat and lust rushed through Martha, and she scarcely noticed the sounds she was making as she abandoned herself to bliss. Finally she crested, and arched against Bill’s mouth again and again as white-hot pleasure rolled through her, and Bill’s tongue and lips brought her through it exquisitely.

Finally the heated waves calmed into a more peaceful glow of enjoyment and satisfaction. All of her was happy, relaxed and safe. Bill brought her head up, and Martha moved her hands from Bill’s hair. 

Bill looked at her. ”Everything all right?”

”Oh yes. More than all right,” Martha said, her voice rough with pleasure. ”Thank you. You’re lovely.”

”My pleasure,” Bill said, smiling and looking like it really was. She scooted up again and laid on Martha’s side, pressed kisses on her face and neck. ”You’re so lovely,” she muttered. ”I’ve been fantasizing about this all day. Had no idea it’d come true. I should fantasize more often, eh?”

”Sounds like a good idea,” Martha said, and kissed Bill’s lips and mouth, curious to taste herself on the other’s lips and in her mouth. She’d never done this to another woman, and wondered if Bill expected her to. She'd be happy to learn, but she was a little nervous at the thought. But now Bill seemed content just to cradle her close and press little kisses all over her.

Martha, though, felt that the attentions had been a little too one-sided so far, and as she regained her breath, she started caressing Bill’s breasts and sides with her fingers, enjoying the softness of her skin, the way her nipples hardened into tight peaks when Martha touched them, the silkiness of the skin between and under her breasts. She moved her hands lower to Bill’s hips and belly, enjoyed exploring the curves of her bottom, and listening to Bill’s soft moans. Discovering another woman’s body and what she enjoyed was such a delight. She should have done more of this. But Bill was certainly a lovely person to discover it with, and as her breaths grew deeper and more heated, she kept whispering endearments to Martha.

Finally Martha dared to dip her hand between Bill’s legs, and from then on it went quite fast, for Bill was already very hot and aroused. It was different from touching herself — not all of Bill’s sensitive spots were the same as hers, the movements she loved most were different, but Martha felt joy at discovering them. While Bill was happy to have a finger or two inside her, she most loved when Martha focused all the attention on her clit, swollen from lust, slicked with her juices. So Martha stroked her, gentle and hard in turns, trying to match the quick rhythm Bill’s hips set when she started getting close. Finally Bill cried out and convulsed against Martha’s hand, hips rocking tight and sweet into her, moaning and calling her name. Martha kept touching her, kissed her deep, and let Bill ride out her orgasm against her hand as long as it would last. When at least the movements subsided, and Bill's breathing began to calm down, Martha embraced her and held her tight.

 

 

They stayed in each other’s arms, exchanging little kisses, and watching the silly, lovely stars on the ceiling. ”That was so amazing,” Martha said.

”Yeah,” Bill said, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "It totally was." 

”Let’s do that again, shall we? I mean, not right now. I need to breathe. But later.”

”I’ve got all night and all day tomorrow,” Bill said.

Martha smiled, and kissed her long and deep. ”So do I.”


End file.
